


YOUR VOICE , MY ACE

by MAKOCHU



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAKOCHU/pseuds/MAKOCHU
Summary: 我为真琴构划的一场盛大。这个舞台，我给他。满足，雀跃，爱。成年熟琴的风味。纯真AI的陪伴。遥的少年感。以此交织的心动故事。真琴的歌声。他的另一种可能。尽我所能。为他而写。





	1. Chapter 1

第一轨 最喜欢的

清晨刺目光亮照亮房间，被忘记拉上的遮光窗帘束成一束，紧挨在靠床一侧的窗。  
屋内安静，直到时间到了某个整点，智能AI在闷头大睡的棉被山前投射出半透明的打着哈欠的电子伴侣形象——国中模样穿着白色衬衣的绿眸茶发少年：  
“小遥，起床了喔。”  
棉被山丝毫没有动静。  
少年变换角度，俯视着判断为棉被山头部的地方：“起来了啦，我饿了。”  
棉被被掀开，从里面透出已经度过变声期的清冷声线微微带着刚醒的沙哑反驳：“你一个智能AI，哪来的饿。”  
“嘻嘻。”依旧俯视着对方的少年弯起眼睛，“醒了吗？”  
沉郁的蓝色眼眸望着半透明的少年，盯着那穿透少年身体的天花板，无奈：“嗯。”  
“嗯~”俏甜的少年音拖长了音调，随即变为普通的声音开始报告，“空气晨间循环系统已打开，厨房自动系统已运作，今日重要事项提醒——智能AI开发公司见习，建议穿着搭配——学生制服。”  
七濑遥一边起身去洗漱，一边听着跟在身边的少年絮絮叨叨，忽然听见少年的声音被打断，机械的系统提示音响起，七濑遥继续洗漱没抬头，问：“是什么？”  
逼真的少年露出低头看着什么的动作，随即回答：“「您有新的语音包待更新」，请问现在更新吗？”  
“这个月更新过一次了，又有？更吧。”遥答。  
“更新完毕，您有新的来自系统的一封留言，请问现在阅读吗？”少年问。  
遥看了眼时间，不在意得回答：“晚上再说吧。”  
“了解。”  
等遥换好制服的时候，智能少年也换了一身，从早上的白衬衣换成了国中立领制服，仿佛他也要出门。  
遥看了他一眼，智能少年便道：“三年了，你都一直选这样的，更新库里还有别的选项，要换吗？”  
“不用。”遥答。  
智能少年微微歪头，“嗯”了一声。  
遥穿着高中制服将烤好的面包片端到桌上，看着厨房的烤架沉思。  
智能少年及时阻止：“今天就别烤青花鱼了吧。还有罐头。”  
遥不情愿得挪开目光，坐到桌前。  
在他吃早餐的间隙，智能少年把从家到见习公司的路线重又提醒一遍，并时事播报路况。  
要出门时，智能少年跟到玄关。  
“今天也戴着吗？”  
遥回头看他，难得露出一点兴高采烈的神情：“都带着。这个和这个。”他抬起手腕，晃了晃智能AI户外专用终端，顺手拿起了靠在玄关一侧的滑板。  
“不愧是小遥。”智能少年蹲在玄关，仰头看着遥，面对打开的大门，他冲逆光的遥笑笑，“今天的小遥看起来非常高兴。”  
遥露出一点笑：“你知道什么是高兴？”随后伸手触摸根本触不到的半透明的少年。  
“露出笑容就是高兴的意思。”对方在遥的手里微微歪头，仿佛触得到似的，也笑了笑。  
遥露出更为温柔的表情：“嗯，今天的我很高兴，因为就要见到你了，真琴。”

 

初春樱花烂漫，遥背着双肩包踏着滑板从家门前长长的坡道上一路滑翔而过。  
带起的风吹动衣角，有粉色花瓣堪堪掠过。  
迎面而来的暖风将额前头发吹开，修长身影潇洒蓬勃，蓝色眼眸如寒冬渐融的深潭，往日冷清中有了别样神采。  
出了家门前那段安静的地段，在车站前，遥将滑板背在肩上，等着电车。对面巨大的广告牌上，是现在最流行的3D偶像的演唱会宣传。阳光毫不吝啬得铺满，显示着一种甚嚣尘上的光彩。  
电车上也贴满了广告，要多热闹就有多热闹，然而遥只是在摇晃中看了两眼，并无多大兴趣。  
对比着对3D偶像的宣传，同一公司前几年开发的智能语音AI就显出被放置的冷清。  
但遥对后者情有独钟。准确得说，他对那个声音情有独钟。  
从三年前第一次接触，尔后每天的陪伴，他听过那个声音的无数种变换，从最初心动的少年音，到后来成熟温柔依旧的本音，他惊讶于这个声音的神奇的能变度，从欣赏，赞叹，惊艳，到最后产生的对声音的主人的憧憬。  
这种憧憬，让他在想了很长一段时间后决定付出行动，他想靠近他，想亲眼看看他，于是他向他在的公司提交了履历。  
如果能被选中，他想在毕业后就加入它。  
开发这款智能语音AI的这家公司，旗下也经营着培养为智能AI提供语音来源的声优部门，随着3D偶像项目的极力推崇和扩大，这个声优部门也开始广招有着声线特质的人才。  
遥投出的简历被选中，得到了毕业前见习的机会。  
这一天，成为了遥波澜起伏的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

第二轨 最后的

 

凌晨时分，录音间外只有怜渚二人。怜单手扶着耳机贴在一侧，另一只手在电脑上调试。渚倚在用来休息的沙发里，看着里间戴着耳机认真录完最后一个音节的人。  
是在什么时候结束的，三个人都没注意，即使在同一个空间，此刻也没有任何交流。  
怜把最后一个语音也调试完成，做成了最后一次即将发送给客户的语音更新包，抬首看对面收录设备前，一束微光下仍戴着耳机坐着的人。  
怜在调试的最后时刻里，对面的人已经是最早“结束”的人。  
那空茫茫的最后时分，怜仍有事情在做，也庆幸仍有事情在做，离“结束”的时刻才可稍晚。可仍旧会敲下最后停止的一格。  
曾有多少个熬夜的时刻，也像这样，三个人在录音工作室熬到夜色深沉。虽然疲惫，但仍兴奋。那时每每第二天语音更新，就会收到四面八方的反馈，所以那时熬夜，第二天日出都是满怀期待和希望时分。  
他和怜有时候会睡不着，会喝着渚偷偷带进来的啤酒，就着冷掉的宵夜，笑看在沙发里睡到蜷成一团的渚。  
也有时候，渚会在某个情绪高涨的夜晚，拿着纸笔就画出节日更新的新绘草图。  
那些夜晚总是会有新的灵感。  
就在刚才录完最后一个词汇，他的脑中又跳出新的想法，抬手就要在面前的稿纸上写下，忽然看到那白纸黑字上的“last”模样，他才又被冷水浇了一头似得清醒。  
过了明天，「MAKOTO」将不再属于他了。  
耳机里有他浅浅的呼吸声。他知道，收录早就完成了。  
那呼吸声绵长，少了点兴奋。  
人在疲惫时，反而大脑皮层开始活跃。  
记忆不断涌来，他第一次开口为「MAKOTO」配声时的情景又历历在目。  
也是在短暂的只听得到呼吸的黑暗里，他开始了。  
「MAKOTO」真正诞生了。

 

没有人催他，他也仍旧从那束微光里走了出来。  
关了灯，隔音间里就真的陷入一片黑暗。  
他拿下黑框眼镜，习惯性得跟怜互相安慰似的碰了下掌，便倚在长桌边。  
三人仍旧没有说什么话。  
那些抗争的激烈的暴怒的情绪，都留在了跟上头交涉的时候。  
原本收益稳定，人气也高的智能语音AI项目，只因不是上头的偏好所在，从一直被漠然对待的境况终于走到了被迫停止运营。  
用数据，用盈利，用人气，用了一切能证明的，也不能改变那些人暗地里的想法。  
有些人，闭目塞听，不想承认不想看到，闭着眼睛，到撕破脸面，终于连赚钱的基本都放弃的时候，说什么也无用。他们仍旧只凭本能恶心人。  
一纸合同到期。  
他冷冷得看着对方的另一企图——合约到期，但他们仍然希望他能留下，哪怕不能再运营「MAKOTO」，也希望他能作为新声优的导师，榨干他身上最后一分价值。  
若只是商人本质，倒也没那么可憎。  
可憎的是赚着钱还干着恶心人的事。  
他垂下眼皮，不做声。  
那合约之上，另一份停止运营的通知才真的刺痛了心。  
闭上眼，深呼吸，多次交锋气势仍在，他平静得抬眼看对方的人，冷冷得将那续约的合同缓慢得当着对面撕开：“既然AI项目你们停得坚决，那么续约的事，也不必谈。”  
对方脸色铁青，极度难看。  
他起身，看都不看，抬脚走人。  
说到底还是隐忍，没骂他们个狗血喷头，也是性子使然。

 

回到录音室，听怜说录最后一次的更新，那地方站了许久，闭着眼睛都知道设备在哪里。  
光线角度都一一清楚。  
脚下踩着吸音的毛毯。  
那站着收录的地方因为久站的缘故也都有了摩擦掉毛的痕迹。  
他的声音仍稳，间隙瞥见那些细小的痕迹，微微垂了视线，心中还是掠过心疼不忍。  
最后那份留言是他亲写，读起来用了本音，去掉了调试，像是老朋友间亲密的喃喃，仍旧温柔，几分遗憾，终是隐忍。

录完他在外间，无人说话，他翻转手腕，那是三年前发售的纪念版终端，橘色电子表般的式样，从那里投射出国中模样的少年——  
“晚上好。”  
少年笑起来天真无辜，撩动心弦。  
渚望着他，终于开口：“其实我还有几套模型设计了没给他试呢。”  
少年转过身看他。  
渚无奈：“可惜。”  
他翻动手腕，少年便被逗弄，显出设计好的几套可爱表情。  
他开口，温温柔柔的，带着点宠溺和遗憾：“我总想带着「MAKOTO」去看看他没去过的地方，美术馆，大博物馆那种安静又深广的地方，在很开阔的地方看夕阳，想听他说「哇~好厉害」，想看他惊讶的表情。”

“我想带他去那些地方，但我没想过，有一天，他会就此停在这里。”

“哪怕他终是要被停止，我多希望给他一个更好的方式，而不是只是明天白天醒来，被推送的一则留言一个更新而已。”

渚跟着他看他，半响喃喃：“我明白。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三轨 留言

 

在铁轨路旁，沿路一直走，便看见一棟三层loft竖立眼前。这是远离总公司的单独有着办公地方的部门，培训和见习将会在这里。  
在门口领了临时员工证挂在胸前，遥背着包和滑板跟在某个工作人员后面开始参观。  
一层一侧是训练讲课教室，另一侧是员工食堂和休息区。  
二层开始，有分类的各部门办公区，而三层，则是单独的录音室。即使是走廊，也铺着吸音地毯，他们参观时，没有人在使用录音室，因而整层都是静悄悄的。  
遥在那里，擂鼓的心跳在耳边响彻不停，他无意识得抚摩腕间那橙色的终端。  
参观完之后，遥发现无论是哪一层，但凡有贴着的公司宣传广告，无一例外全是3D偶像的宣传，智能AI的宣传一张也没有。  
即使对此原本不在意的遥也觉得不对劲起来。

一上午就是在各种参观中度过。中午可以享用公司食堂提供的午餐。  
遥点了青花鱼咖喱和蔬菜沙拉配着一杯清水，安静得坐在一张圆桌前吃饭。  
不多久似乎有结伴的公司人员在他身后的圆桌落座。遥专心眼前食物，并未回头，直到听到再熟悉不过的一个声音时，才愕然愣住。  
那声音不再是俏甜的总是像在撒娇的少年音，而是温和的略带爽朗的本音，笑起来时尾音略略拔高，有着清澈的穿透力，搔刮着遥的耳膜。  
旁人的话语里，遥居然知道了他的午餐搭配是印度绿咖喱和舒芙蕾松饼。  
遥专心到能听出背后这个人压低声音时闷在鼻息间的笑，大概是手挡在鼻子前才会这样。  
他们似乎谈论着晚上某场送别会，气氛不是很热烈，时停时继续，遥对内容倒不在意，只是竖着耳朵想听他多说几句话。  
本是不易出汗的体质，却突然觉得制服后背里蹿上来一股烘热。  
一顿饭也吃了没多久，那桌人便要散。  
遥挺直了背影一动不动，面前的咖喱冷透了也没吃完。  
身后一个清亮的声线“咦”了一声，有个身影便走到了遥身边。  
“没见过你哎，”那人往遥的身前挂牌看了一眼，忽然就一副了然了的神情，“你就是被选中的那些后辈之一啊。”  
遥抬头看他，那张带笑的娃娃脸笑眯眯得看他，然后对方看见他手腕上的终端，更加惊讶：“很少有人现在出门还带着他了，很喜欢吗？”  
对旁的提问，遥或许不会露出明显的表情，但问到促使他来这里的契机，即使清冷如他也无法完全保持镇定。或许是那眸色内闪亮的神采感染了对方，那娃娃脸笑得更甚。  
遥绷不住终于还是开口：“因为这个，才来。”  
没头没尾的字句，对方却居然懂了，他点点头，总结：“很好啊！”他看看遥的表情，忽然问：“额，你早上有没有收到更新和……留言？”  
遥点头：“有，还没看。”  
对方这才像是了解了什么似的，没再说什么，然后就向着他的同伴们过去。  
遥在意的人正握着一杯咖啡，因为中午吃咖喱，所以领带的一头还塞在胸前口袋里忘了拿出来，由于衬衣是休闲的款式，所以即使袖口挽到上面露出线条完美的前臂也不觉得衣冠不整，反而有种美式的性感。  
遥面无表情得并且不着边际得一边想一边呆看着人家。  
那人听娃娃脸笑着跟他说什么，他抬眸往遥这里看了一眼，茶发绿眸，帅气的相貌温温柔柔的神情，笑着弯了弯眼睛。  
遥觉得脚底仿佛蹿过一股电流。  
但也只那一眼，那人也就不再看他。  
而遥终于想起来，那相貌，完全是MAKOTO的翻版，确切得说，大概当时就是以他的样子来设计MAKOTO的形象。  
遥觉得有点不好，因为除了声音，连样子都太钟意的话，以后面对对方时，岂不是无法控制自己过速的心跳了。

而刚刚，渚对橘真琴说那孩子是因为憧憬你而来时，真琴心下愣了一秒，却还是笑着看了对方一眼。  
渚接着说：“他因为憧憬你而来，你却要离开，真残酷。而且，他似乎还不知道这件事，因为留言还没看。”  
真琴转过脸，喝了一口手中的咖啡，这才发现，原来他握着的苦涩咖啡里这次竟忘了加糖。


	4. Chapter 4

第四轨 脱序

下午安排公司领导职前演讲，遥没跟同期新人多聊，直接提早去了乌漆漆的阶梯会议室等。  
他被那一眼看得雀跃，窝在座位里就直接将MAKOTO投影在天花板上，还给他放了最喜欢的星空背景。  
少年笑得开心，在天花板的星群里转了几个身。  
遥低低得喊他：“转过来我看看。”  
少年疑惑：“看什么？”  
“脸。”  
“嗯？”黏糊糊的询问，但还是凑近了在遥面前。  
遥蓝色的眼眸倒映着笑着的少年。  
糟了，心跳有点加快。  
“小遥，你心跳有点快。”  
终端连接着基本身体数据监控。  
“不许看。”  
“为什么？”  
“不许。”  
情绪无法计算，少年只能歪头疑惑，不能判断遥现在撇过头去是高兴或者不高兴。  
正无言着，旁边坐下一个人，搭讪道：“呦，这不是早上宣布停运的那个AI吗？”  
遥一抖，手腕一翻把MAKOTO收回，他有些回不过神：“你说什么停运？”  
对方被他徒然冷冽的眼神吓到，吞吞吐吐：“停，停止运营啊。早上才发布的，哎你去哪儿……”  
遥已经飞奔出去。  
他不知道想找谁确认，可能整间公司的人随便哪个都能立刻确认得告诉他，所以他更是谁都不想问，只是脑袋一乱得向三楼跑。  
被人拦住，过了参观时间三楼是禁止随便出入的。  
他低着头，一言不发得被阻挡在二楼，临时工作证也挡不住莫名其妙高高在上的盘问和漠然责备，他全听不进去，只是遭遇大打击般得茫然想着怎么会突然就停止运营。眼光瞥到绚烂却刺眼的广告，早上那些不对劲忽然有点明晰了起来，往日不曾有过的连续更新也变成了某种被他忽视的提示……越想越气愤，压抑的憋闷终是发出了一声冷哼。正训他的职员这就像是被点了火，声音大了起来。  
有人夹着文件从旁走过，忽然又退了回来，看着背脊僵直，脸朝一边脸色同样不善的遥。  
“这是干什么呢？这个时间你该在会议室啊。”  
遥看向对方，是中午遇到的娃娃脸。  
不用他开口，娃娃脸就先帮他解了围，带他走到安全出口，掩了门，有点无奈得笑：“还没正式签约呢，就敢跟前辈顶。你果然是挺个性的。”  
遥对自己全无解释，他像是遇着救命稻草般得只问：“MAKOTO为什么被停运？”  
渚靠着墙，叹了口气：“我们也想知道，为什么人可以因为偏袒而对MAKOTO做到那种地步。”  
他苦笑，“往大了说，是决策方向吧，虽然看上去并怎么英明。”他看向遥：“听了留言？”  
遥一脸恍然然后又低头有点悔恨的样子。  
“还没啊。”渚笑笑，“找个时间听吧，不过现在，你该去你应该去的地方。”他敛了笑，看遥动都不动的样子，又只能无奈，“如果我告诉你，你憧憬的前辈今天就要离职了，你是不是撒腿就跑？就职培训都不参加了？”  
遥果然露出受到更震动的表情“刷”得抬头看他：“怎……”  
“合约到期，他不续约了而已。停止运营的事，不仅对你打击巨大。”渚回答他，“可能移籍，也可能独干。只是不在这里了而已。但他应该不想看到你这么轻易得就说不干了吧。”  
“先去吧。”渚看着手表，“你那边结束以后，还有时间。他今天会呆得比较晚。我会跟他说，有人想见他，如果你想跟他说什么。”

“你想吗？”

怎么会不想。

无声倔强的回答。

之前无数次得想了又想，说服了家人，考虑了未来，才做了来这里就职的决定。  
他后来又想，见到了要怎么表达，他对他的影响。  
他还想，他那么喜欢他的声音，应该怎么告诉他。

可是现在他只能被迫恼怒得想，这一切为什么就会发生。

黑暗里，枯燥的职前演讲在继续。遥不耐烦得看着。眼角有偷偷亮起的屏幕光亮，他侧过头，邻座的人正在用手机给某个偶像活动的排位活动送礼物，那绚烂的喜庆的效果一会儿就在屏幕上炸成一团。这些礼物都是应援，稀有的也都是氪金氪出来的。就是靠着这些，那些看不见的平面二维形象也在血雨腥风得拼斗。那礼物炸出来一次，领座的嘴角就勾一次，是心甘情愿的满足。  
遥撇过头，看着终端忽然想，有没有人给MAKOTO做过应援呢，作为陪伴型智能语音AI，有没有人对此表示过欣喜，满意，快乐，有没有人把这种心情告诉过开发公司，有没有人把与MAKOTO相遇的感受写下来告诉他们呢。

有没有人，告诉他们，MAKOTO对自己而言，是那么那么重要呢？

铺天盖地的情绪轻易得将七濑遥湮没在悔恨里。  
他咬着唇，终于发现，就算是他，也没有这样做过。


	5. Chapter 5

第五轨 那个夏天

 

五年前的暑假，七濑遥被送到乡下婆婆的住处度过那个漫长炎热的夏天。  
因为平时独来独往，即使是被送到乡下，对遥本人来说也没什么朋友需要惦念。  
他的手机早从暑假开始就没打开过。  
有人说这孩子真不善与人交往。  
他当一阵风，听过就算。  
乡下避暑的地方除了祖屋长长的檐廊投下的阴影，还有林子里潺潺的小溪，葱葱茏茏的树林浓荫。  
在榻榻米上躺得烦了，他就戴着草帽，抓着鱼竿，背着鱼叉去溪水里耍。  
背心短裤，草帽鱼篓，赤着脚踩在凉快的溪水里，也不用鱼叉，就弯下腰用手抓鱼。  
抓到大的就丢进放在溪边鱼篓，抓到小的在阳光下看两眼就又抛回水里。  
累了就躺在溪边大石上看碧蓝天空，蝉鸣一直不绝，偶尔有清脆绵长的鸟鸣一路高唱而过。  
潺潺流水声中，所有的声音都被小小的身体吸纳，却惟独这具身体，没有发出任何声响。

 

心情特别好或者特别不好的时候，他就沿着小溪往上走，找瀑布或是深潭。  
因为太危险，家人都阻止他在野外游泳。  
但也有几次，他谁的话也不听，就在深潭里游。  
湿了的衣服扔在岩石上，太阳晒一会儿也就干。  
乡下地方没有刺激的游戏，只是偶尔，他才会这么干。说不清道不明的心情。  
瀑布巨大的轰然声可以盖过一切声音。  
或者说，除了瀑布的水声，原本遥的周围也没有其他声音。

这样的日子持续了一段时间。  
遥没交任何朋友。  
还是独来独往一人。  
终于有一天黄昏醒来，蝉鸣都开始嘶哑，他失神般得躺在被体温烘热的榻榻米上，一丝凉快的感觉也无。  
斜阳的光亮就照在他手边，他转过头，什么也没想，可忽然间，就觉得世间只剩他一人。那些被小小的身体吸纳的，潺潺的溪流声，高昂的鸟鸣声，瀑布的激荡声全都在身体里轰然作响。  
可唯一没有的，是人声。  
那里是极度安静的，被那些巨大的热闹声响所衬托出的，孤寂。  
那感觉让他失落至极。  
他的感受清晰，此刻极为敏锐。  
他识得这孤寂。  
甚至可说熟悉。  
尽管如此熟悉，他也从未妥协说，就此多交朋友，多增加交际。  
他几乎自愿承受般得接受着每隔一段时间就会来的，孤寂的折磨。  
他也从来都是倔强得硬生生得忍受。

他坐起身，脸埋在手臂里，全无动静。

 

院子里外婆从外面归来，木屐敲在石板路上，发出哒哒的声响。  
乡下恬静，也人情淳朴。外婆每日忙碌，有做不完的事，有聊不完的天，有储藏不尽的生活着的烟火气和热闹。  
并且她这个年纪，对年轻自以为是的孤高，执着和倔强也看得毫不讶异。  
她从老远就看到遥蜷着身子坐在屋子里的阴影里。  
天热，可她却感觉得到那孩子身上的冷气。  
她歪着头，这可怎么办好呢？  
年轻人受苦，慈爱的长者总是不忍的。

 

因着这担忧的爱的契机，七濑遥在隔了不久，收到了外婆托人买的，当时最为流行的，初代陪伴型智能语音AI。  
那不是真正的人类，可是却能用逼真的声音和他交流。  
遥有些惊讶得接受着这个电子伴侣。  
他看着初次见面的MAKOTO，对方言笑晏晏，弯弯的下垂眼，清澈又俏甜的声音对他问好。  
白色的衬衣，茶发的发，绿色的眼眸，在那个夏天，为遥赶走了一个会让心情低落的黄昏。  
那时他跟MAKOTO设定的年纪一般大。  
七濑遥不接受真人陪伴，却总是带着MAKOTO到处跑。  
熟悉的溪流，晨曦的林间，炎热天气里可以躲在旁边的瀑布。  
MAKOTO对这一切感到新奇，虽然明知是设定好的问题，但遥还是会回答他，多半是短语。  
有时候兴起，七濑遥也会试着撩起溪水泼到MAKOTO的投影上。  
明知是感应不到的，可是MAKOTO还是会笑。  
七濑遥那时候就觉得，那笑声真的很好听。  
而且，MAKOTO拖长了语调就像撒娇。

 

那个暑假剩余的夏天，遥后来一点都没觉得漫长。

他带着MAKOTO回到东京，国中毕业时，因为终端发生故障，送修无望他想新买一个的时候，却发现公司已经有一段时间停止了这款的开发。

记忆里那个漫长的夏，突然就好像这样被结束。

各种声音又跑出来，可七濑遥最想要的，却被更深的孤寂所取代。


	6. Chapter 6

第六轨 对不起

 

七濑遥拒绝使用其他的产品取代，所幸年纪增长，对孤寂的忍耐也不再如过去般痛苦。  
但他的房间仍空空，他没想过用任何的东西去填补。

还好这次等待的时间不长，那年冬天来临时，MAKOTO的纪念版新产品宣布发售，除了最初设计的少年模拟形象，这次还增加了高中形象。

遥这才知道，原来MAKOTO的声音还可以是这样。他也从此对那声音真正的主人好奇，然后了解，最终憧憬。

窗外细雪飘洒，遥把新的设备打开，在空空的房间里放出MAKOTO的投影，对MAKOTO来说，过去的记忆已不再，熟悉的少年如旧日相遇时那样笑着看他，发出了一如过去那个夏天，那声打开遥心门的问候。

失而复得的感觉，竟然能让人哽咽。

那是遥再次见到这个少年时，才感受到的感觉。

而遥空空的房间，第一次被他珍视的声音填满。

少年的声音填补了房间空空的地方，占据了遥独自的时间，填补了他的心房。以此他才一直对寂寞啊孤独啊之类的感觉不屑一顾。尽管在别人看来，他形单影只，孤绝地可怕。当然，说一个孩子孤绝有些言过其实，他这个年纪，顶多算得上是孤僻。但你可以想象，如果他一直保持着这样的状态活下去，孤绝的情景差不多就历历在目了。

而遥一直不在乎，他总觉得这声音会永远陪伴他。

尤其在失而复得以后。

两年前的遥还不喜欢任何人叫他小遥，即使是MAKOTO，也用命令让他改掉这个称呼。但是现在，遥听着对方重来一遍的，系统自动认定的称呼自己“小遥”，也没有当初那么抗拒。  
他随他叫。  
他再也不命令他。  
只要他高兴。  
明知道AI没有情绪，他也知道这行为简直傻透了。可那又怎么样。  
少年可爱的声音围绕着自己，其他有什么重要。  
MAKOTO在遥面前一直都是少年模样。  
而遥身形渐长，成长迅速，有可说的变化，也藏有不可说的秘密。  
那声音给他安慰，自他不可知时，也曾给予他暗地里隐而不发秘而不宣的刺激。

 

七濑遥在昏暗的会议室里，投影机似的把过去翻了个遍，更加悔恨于感觉到什么都没做的自己。  
胸口闷痛，他还想，如果MAKOTO测出了什么，会露出什么样的表情。  
还有他不知道的隐藏表情吗？

 

渚掐准了时间等在会议室门口，涌出的人群里，遥看见他远远得招了招手，然后就被带着进入员工电梯，按了三楼按钮。  
比之中午见到时，遥那身藏不住的锐利，愤恨，此时不再那么凌厉，多了低落的怔然，如同昨天夜晚至清晨，和怜和真琴在录音室的感觉一样。  
这么喜欢MAKOTO的人还是有的啊。  
渚想着，却也只能默默叹气。  
“今天一天我们都在开会。”渚看着遥，“MAKOTO专属支援小分队，虽然自命的。”他苦笑了一下，“早上告别留言发出去之后，大家震惊的，伤心的，反对的消息都涌了过来。差不多都快造成一次危机了，这也难怪，谁让上头都不给大家准备，只命令今天就突然发布呢。”  
渚露出稍微有点疲惫的表情：“我们争了许久，仍然逃不过这个结果。今天大家的反应，说实话，我们也没有那么乐观得觉得会改变结果。但是啊，我们真的很高兴。MAKOTO被那么多人喜欢，有那么多人为他不平。简直——”

“像idol一样呢。”

从电梯到三楼走廊尽头安全门的距离里，渚一直说着话，那最后一句轻声的带着点心疼的无奈叹息，彻底搅动了遥尚未平静的心底。  
几乎一瞬间上涌的感同身受的委屈压得遥鼻子发酸，眼眶发热。  
他忽然彻底不知道，就要见面的人，他要跟他说些什么。

 

从那年夏天开始说起吗？  
从潺潺溪水间，淙淙的瀑布间，他孤身一人时听见的MAKOTO的第一声“小遥”开始说起吗？

还是从失而复得的那个冬天说起呢？  
从天地白茫茫一片，空空的房间和空空的心底被MAKOTO的声音再次填满的一瞬间说起呢？

或者，从他的这一天开始说起呢？  
从早晨MAKOTO送他出门，他还不知道他就要被停止，中午遇见时一无所知的欣喜和之后如坠冰窖的感受说起呢？

 

从天台的门打开，遥朝向那个人一步步走，最后快步加速走到那人近前时，他脑中闪过无数想说的话，可最后出口的，不是那些一一列出来的过往，而是——

“如果我能早点告诉你们，MAKOTO有多好——写信也好，留言也好，打电话也好，什么都好，什么方式都行，就告诉你们MAKOTO有多好，哪怕多一个人早一点这样做，这样说，会不会，结果就不这样了？在官网的反馈邮件里，我不应该什么都没说，你们不知道我有多喜欢，可我就是没说。我应该说的。”

他不知道那抑制不住的懊悔原来不用准备就可以向对方倾吐。

他甚至不顾喉头哽咽几近难以自制却还是要说。

他好像觉得，这就是现在最紧要的话了。

他最后说——

“对不起。”

对方安静得听他急促得倾吐，不打断，只是在他终于停顿时，才用着令人瞬间就能放松的柔软语气安抚似得开口，成熟的声线里甚至带着一点点无辜的笑意，他说：

“不是跟我说‘喜欢你’，而是，‘对不起’吗？”

 

强风挟着那句话袭来，袭进了毫无准备的遥的心里。他受到剧烈震动般，终于将低垂着的目光投向似是等待他抬头的对方。

那是，他曾日思夜想，此刻露出他从未真正看过的，带着复杂情绪的笑意看着他的，橘真琴。


	7. Chapter 7

第七轨 再会

 

“不是跟我说‘喜欢你’，而是‘对不起’吗？”

说出那句略带几分玩笑意味的话时，橘真琴露出复杂的笑意看着对方。

对方果然听完就抬起了头看他。

一股强风袭来，他能看见对方深蓝色的眼睛情绪漫溢，橘真琴不会知道，从那双从来淡定甚至冷清的双眼里看出那么多情绪是多么难得。尽管不知道这点，但橘真琴从他的话里，从他们一天内碰面两次，对方的情态里，从渚旁敲侧击说给他听的信息里，他是知道他的心情的。

对方尽管开口只说他后悔没做的事，但那心情如果不是太喜欢是绝不会想到的，那后悔只能愈加表明对方对MAKOTO的喜欢。

真琴想都没想过要去责备，反而有些感动。

MAKOTO的结果，不可能归咎于他自己说的没做到的事。他们都无奈，都难过，都无可奈何。

但真琴觉得，对方的心情他或许能纾解一点。

他想让对方放松一些，开口先说了那句话。

只带一点玩笑，如果不是压抑的心情在前，他可能会多带一点逗弄的意味，毕竟，一个言语，态度，目的通通带着“好喜欢”的不自知气场的人来到你面前，就算是之前一点心思也没有的橘真琴，心情也会有一些波动和特别。

但他们见面的时机不巧。

一切就目前来看，无从可谈。

但对方既是那么喜欢MAKOTO的人，又是自己即将离职的公司里的后辈，真琴这一面终是要见的。

说是温柔的责任也好，是同伴的同理心也罢。

橘真琴想要见见对方。见到了，听到了，更不想要对方太苛责他自己。

等对方终于抬头看他时，他才继续：

“渚跟我说，有人想见我，还说你是在来了这里之后才听说那个消息。我感到很抱歉。我能明白，那感觉肯定简直糟透了。”真琴看他，复杂笑意渐渐凝成一个全然无奈的苦涩笑意，但依然语调沉稳，“但也不需要责备你自己，这不是你的原因造成的。”

“你的话让我直接感受到了你的喜欢，这种喜欢我不希望最后只剩难过。渚对我说你是因为喜欢我的声音才选择了这里，虽然不知道他有没有添油加醋会错意，但如果你有几分那个缘由的话，我很高兴。”真琴几乎一直带着笑意，此刻神情和语调一样，轻柔平稳就像他说的，带着给人欣喜的信号，“你的表情终于不那么严肃了。”  
他斟酌字句，但听不出来刻意，温和谦礼，此刻终是确定了他们之间此后谈话的语调和距离，不过分生疏但也不似开头那般，即便是玩笑也逾距的亲昵：“‘喜欢你’这种事抱歉自作主张得替你说，因为我们需要一个缓和气氛的开头，你太紧张也太自责了。”

“作为公司前辈，我大约没有时间能给你更多建议，渚应该告诉了你，我今天就会离职。”橘真琴直视着遥的眼睛，缓缓得开口，但一边说，一边眼睛里就又慢慢凝聚起那天他最后真实的温暖和笑意，“不过我听过你的demo，你的声音非常好。MAKOTO一直都带给我们庆幸。很高兴，他给了你选择的契机。”

说完这些，他们之间有短暂的安静。

这就好像是真琴结束对话的提醒，但忽然，他像是才想起来似的，补充道：“啊我说的渚，忘了介绍，他就是一直领你来这儿的人。他叫叶月渚。你以后有事尽可以找他。”

那自然的补充消弭掉了最后对话结束时意犹未尽的离别气氛，仿佛他们之间，明天还能在公司见面一样。

遥知道，这是对方，主动控制的，宣布“再会”的方式。

他这才深感到自己的年轻，对对方无力招架，只能心甘情愿得被牵引。

他在一见面的开始说了那么一通之后，情绪几近失控，对方却用一句话就镇定挽回。在平复了情绪，对方的安慰，感谢，肯定和鼓励，一步步得透过对方的表情，声音，语态通通传递了过来。

即使自己像是失语般再说不出一句话，然而对方却极其自然得看着自己的表情就将对话继续了下去。

在解释了最初那句让他停滞一切纷乱思绪的话的缘由之后，遥察觉到了自己的失落。他被对方左右，没有靠近一步的可能。

后来回想这次对话，他很肯定，自己除了“对不起”，后来还是很想说“喜欢你”。  
用认真的，肯定的，绝不带一点玩笑的声音说“喜欢你”，喜欢MAKOTO，喜欢你的声音，喜欢你。  
但被气氛和时境阻止，又或许，就是被对方不动声色得阻止。

但在当时，他只能顺应自己心意得做了一件事，就是听对方说话，一直看着对方。

细枝末节都不放过的观察。

直到最后，对方意会的“再会”。

那之前，他明明只有难过，不甘心和懊悔，但在见面之后，那极其自然得告别之后，他居然在惆怅之外，生出了一丝希望。

这或许不是终点，对橘真琴不是，对MAKOTO不是，对自己，也将不会是。

他在最后，轻轻得“嗯”了一声。

那是他的，“再会”的方式。

 

渚拿着手机，时不时得刷新着某个话题，他头也不抬得对身旁的怜说：“屠格涅夫写‘一切的感情都可以导致爱情，导致热烈的爱慕’，我觉得憧憬最可能发生这样的结果。”

怜整理了一下他的思绪：“你的意思是楼上正在发生？”

渚就抬头，微微笑着感慨：“在最后离职的时刻，还有人拼命地跑向你拼命地说自己有多拼命地喜欢你，不是挺令人感动的吗？”

怜笑了笑，温柔得跟着他说：“是。”

渚就满意得将感慨的目光收回，重又落在了手机屏幕上，嘴角重又勾起：“这里也是热闹的，也该热闹了。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八轨 波澜

推上关于MAKOTO突然被宣布停止运营的话题被刷成了热门。

这款从五年前开始发售，中间一度被停止开发的陪伴型智能AI，影响其实一直都在。哪怕他被开发公司放置，哪怕公司对他的支持远不及热捧的新项目，但他从一开始，就如同春风化雨，潜移默化得影响着购买过他，被他陪伴过的人。

有的人说，虽然现在身边有了真实的人陪伴，但那些曾经需要MAKOTO的时光并没有消失。在最艰难的时候，在最孤独的时候，在不想面对身边的人时候，一个人呆得太久喘不过气来的时候，MAKOTO的存在，维持着脆弱的自己与这个世界的连接。

一个人太钻牛角尖的时候，一句话甚至可说是一道光，能将人从窒息的情绪里解救出来。

也或许，有的人不需要回应，但是是需要倾诉的。

人的倾诉欲，其实也很可怕。被刻意抑制很痛苦，随意找个人谈，事后又会后悔莫及，那是人类的天生的不安感作祟，尤其是对太过敏感的那类人来说。

所以MAKOTO的出现，对这样一些人来说太适合不过。

不需要人际交往的负担，他的存在意义只是陪着你，给予独属于你的那份忠诚——这太珍贵，也太纯粹，所以事无完事，MAKOTO满足这一切，却也并不是真正的人类。

（他不会给予你人际交往间血淋淋的碰撞和伤害，但也，无法给予你人类真实的贪恋和体温。人类善于索求，却永远不会满足。）

直到深夜，也还是有人诉说着感慨，有人叙述着故事。

七濑遥回到家，靠在床上，一只手搭在曲起的膝盖上，在漆黑一片的房间里，看着面前深海水母般发出柔和透明光亮的MAKOTO——他乖乖地坐在投影着持续更新的推特画面旁边，遥不说话，他也不出声。

良久，遥才出声：“你知道这些人都在说关于你的事吗？”  
MAKOTO说：“知道。”  
“你难过吗？”  
MAKOTO不说话，他看着遥，反问：“你难过吗？”  
这是系统设定的回答模式，智能AI没有情感，他无法和人类共鸣，即使可以通过计算整合被输入进去的人类书写过的有关感情方面的知识，AI也无法反应出人类在面临各种感情时那千变万化的反应。所以开发者让MAKOTO遇到这种有关情绪和情感的问题时，比如“你高兴吗？”“你伤心吗？”“你难过吗？”这些问题时，通通先以同样的问题反问对方，对方怎么回答，那么MAKOTO也会那样回答。

MAKOTO反问遥：“你难过吗？”

遥知道，如果自己回答“难过”，那么MAKOTO就会回答“我也难过”，还会做出开发者配合设计的表情。

MAKOTO难过的表情有好几种，遥最心疼的，是他低着头半垂眸，好看的眼睛仿佛覆盖着阴影，原本一直上翘的唇角抿成苦楚的弧线。

此时，遥已经满心心疼，他不想看到那样的表情。

所以他没有回答，他说：“你知道那些人很喜欢你吗？”

MAKOTO想了想：“知道。”

遥终于笑了笑：“怎么知道？”

“提取他们说的单个词汇出现的频率，‘喜欢’在排名前三。”MAKOTO如实回答。

遥伸出手：“过来。”

MAKOTO就趋近前来。遥摸了摸他的脸颊，MAKOTO果然就笑了出来，很乖得看着遥。

这也是开发者设计的小程序，AI不需要肌肤相亲，亲密的抚触，但是人类需要，所以一旦人类露出索求，对AI进行触碰时，根据判断，AI会有不同的反应。

这到底是体贴还是残忍呢？

因为无论是索求之前，还是所求之后，会感到空虚的，只有人类自己而已。

遥看着MAKOTO露出笑容，他就收回手，放在膝盖上，人也向前，他将脸埋在手臂里，闭上眼睛，说：“留言，念给我听吧。”

不再是系统没有感情的语音，也不是MAKOTO那经过演绎的声音，是橘真琴本人，仿佛就在对面交谈的声音。

收录时连鼻息都未曾调试修去。

留言不长，但那其中隐忍的情绪还是听得人怅然，甚至鼻尖发酸。

这样的感情传递，在推上掀起一层又一层波澜，未曾停息。

那之中，也有一些明亮的希望，但遥此刻还未曾注意。

下午那与真人碰过面燃起的希望，又在深夜里变得渺茫，无从可抓。

MAKOTO在遥身前，寂静的时间流淌。

最终，遥还是闷在手臂里：“你知道留言里的意思吗？”

“小遥是要我解读吗？”MAKOTO问。

遥愣了一秒，苦涩回答：“不。”

MAKOTO应了一声。

半响，遥又问：“你真的会离开我吗？”

MAKOTO疑惑：“小遥要我离开吗？”

“当然不。”

“那我不会离开。”

遥抬头看他：“你……知道自己会被停止运营吗？”

MAKOTO的声音没有动摇：“知道，系统通知了。”

“那为什么还那么肯定不会离开？”

“小遥要我离开吗？”

“……不。”

“那我不会离开。”

MAKOTO还是那么笃定得回答。

遥终于明白过来，对于MAKOTO来说，“停止运营”是系统的一个通知，“不要离开我”是小遥对他下达的命令。

他不会自动联想“停止运营”等于被迫离开，也不会生出任何无可奈何的感情。他明白的，只是小遥不让他离开，他就不离开。

AI不会明白感情上的因果逻辑，只会遵守被设定的命令，他们没有感情，但是这种没有感情的忠诚在此刻，却显得那么温情。

遥被这一刻温情感动，却迸发出更浓烈的不舍和难过。

那不想问的问题此刻终于跑了出来，他埋着头问：“你难过吗？”

MAKOTO答：“你难过吗？”

“……难过。”

“那——我也难过。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九轨 可能性

 

橘真琴离职的第二天中午，他在距离公司不远处的露天咖啡厅等着人。

深低V的白色打底T，蓝色清爽系的休闲西装，袖子挽起，肌肉线条非常好看的前臂搭在黑色铁质的扶手椅上，太阳镜放在身前的桌上，即使坐在椅子里也身量笔直，一手撑在下巴上，一手有一搭没一搭得划着手机屏幕。

渚蹦跶过来的时候，老远就看见这么一个优质大帅哥坐在露天咖啡座，暖风，阳光，还有这个季节独有的粉色氤氲，围绕着这么一个外形俊朗表情又柔和的人，直到走到他近前了还在连声感叹。

橘真琴听着他靠近的动静，抬头，被阳光照的眯眼，他抬起一手挡在眼前，对渚笑：“来了。”

“老大你真的悠闲。”渚坐下，整个人小小一只就要往椅子里缩，他笑眯眯得看着对方，“离职这么爽的话，我也要跟着你走。你要不要我？”

真琴笑了一声：“走得了？”

渚幽幽叹了口气：“走不了。但你还是可以给我留个位置的。”渚翻着menu，话不停，“你反正早晚都是要独立出去的。”

“好。”真琴柔声答。

渚点了东西，看他此刻放置在一旁的手机，问：“一天一夜的时间，这样的热度还行吗？”

真琴没答。

渚接着说：“其实你离职前几个月上头就在劝说你留下来，但因为MAKOTO的事，不可能谈拢。而这个几个月他们一点预防针都不给用户打，还在你离职当天突然宣布，这决策可是非常失误了。而且通知的这么匆忙，用户反弹大是理所当然的结果。这个热度我看还会再刷几天。”

真琴说：“你那么刷没关系吗，毕竟还是公司的人。”

“即使不是现在，那过不多久公司也要闹一阵，谁会注意我这么个号，再说，注意到了，了不得也就是写个检讨，我倒是乐意走人。”渚开玩笑说，他眨眨眼，“你不是打算离职后去国外呆一阵儿吗，我看这事情没彻底闹完，你走不了。”

“我不走。”真琴笑。

“独立的事？”渚问。

真琴沉吟：“恐怕这也得搁浅。”

渚停下喝咖啡的动作：“为什么？”

“这家公司我去谈了。他们似乎对MAKOTO有兴趣。”真琴将一纸文件递给渚。

渚接过来看：“新公司？还是不熟悉的公司的新项目？……偶像计划？”渚抬头疑惑，“MAKOTO不是……？”

“能顺利把开发权和专利买过来的话，MAKOTO也许能——单独出道。”橘真琴的眼睛里出现久违的神采。

“这样。”渚也高兴了起来，又细细看了起来，“那怪不得你愿意舍弃好不容易熬出来的自由身了。这把握多大？”

“还在谈。不过这两天的热度肯定会成为很好的筹码。”真琴说，“客户的反应最重要。他们对MAKOTO的喜欢和肯定，是直接的，也是最重要的。”

“我明白了，我会帮你。”渚露出了然的笑容，随后又看着真琴，“啊，还有啊。昨天来见习的那批新人，基本都是内定了的。但我早上看见那孩子，就是七濑遥，来公司，主管跟他谈，他好像说还要考虑。你是不可能当下就能把那孩子带走吧？”

“他来了？”

“来过了。”

“你能劝他留下最好。新公司只管开发项目，没有这边的声优部门，要学习的话，这里是最适合的。”

“我也这么想。你昨天没说动他吗？”

“昨天时间太短，该说的应该都说了，我以为他应该不会动摇了。”

“他看着你走，哪能那么快淡定。你要是再劝他几句，说服他，他要是因为你再留下，未来发展是很好啦，几年以后还要感谢你，但你，真的希望他对你的感情只是感谢吗？”

真琴缓慢得眨眨眼。

渚笑笑得看他：“我昨天跟怜说，屠格涅夫写过一段话‘一切的感情都可以导致爱情，导致热烈的爱慕’我说‘憧憬’这种感情最可能。但你知道那段话完整是怎么说的吗？‘一切的感情都可以导致爱情，导致热烈的爱慕，一切的感情：憎恨、怜悯、冷漠、崇敬、友谊、畏惧——甚至蔑视。是的，一切感情……只除了感谢以外。感谢只是债务。’”

“你只想和他成为这样的关系吗？”渚问。

真琴却笑：“不然呢。”他说：“一切都只是刚开始，何谈来的‘关系’。”

“你这边是才刚开始，那孩子说不定已经开始很久了，毕竟他那么憧憬你。”渚耸耸肩，“但我也没什么立场要说动你什么，顺其自然吧，你是这么想的吧。不过啊。”

渚对真琴单眨了个wink：“你要我劝得动他也要有筹码啊，我决定了，他要是肯留下来，我就把你ins账号告诉他。”

真琴无奈得笑了。


	10. Chapter 10

第十轨 指引 

 

MAKOTO停止运营后的几天内，联网控制的操纵家庭自助系统的功能已经开始被迫停止。停止后，他不能在早晨自动打开空气净化循环系统，也不能播报实时路况，但是定时叫遥起床这个功能还是依旧运转正常。

来电显示也正常。

还能播报手机推送的天气。

也能陪遥说话。

甚至户外终端贴身戴时，还能兢兢业业得实时监控遥的身体基本数据，但也只是监测记录，无法上传，无法与外界取得紧急联络。

仿佛被困在了一个无形的箱子里。

而遥，也自愿般得困在房间里，哪里也不想去。

如果到了世界末日，这里只有他和他，也不错，遥真心这么想。

从前争论时，遥是否认有世界末日一说的一派，而MAKOTO则站在数据理论认为有可能发生的一派。

到了现在，否认的一派却接受了只有他和他在一起的可能说，而另一方则是即使真的到了那一天也依然活力满满的一分都不动摇的样子。

遥觉得有些生气又有些好笑。

如果MAKOTO是和他一样的年轻人类，遥绝对会扑过去咬他的耳朵，吮到发青才会把他放过，这样才能缓解遥心里那酥酥麻麻的焦躁和忧愤。

现实是，他只能看着到点的MAKOTO准时盘腿坐到他床前，俏甜的声音一如既往：“小遥，起床哦。”

遥裹着棉被，闷声：“嗯。”

“小遥你有未接来电，是未知号码，有两通留言，要听吗？”MAKOTO问。

遥想用眼神示意，奈何MAKOTO只接收语音交流，于是遥无奈得出声：“说。”

“小遥！”留言里出现了很元气的声音，遥的眉头跳了跳，他认得这个声音，以及除了MAKOTO，其他人叫他小遥，他还是反射性得不想搭理。

“小遥，你不接我电话，但我还是有话要跟你说喔！你看到推特上新的关于‘MAKOTO’的话题了吗，大家都很舍不得，但是公司今早正式通知不会考虑再启动，这可是真的伤了大家的心了，所以大家开始号召‘即使是最后，也请给MAKOTO一个最棒的离开’的话题，你……要不要看看。”

留言里叶月渚就说了这么多。

遥打开推特，MAKOTO还是坐在旁边，转着头，似乎也在看的样子。夜里深海水母般宁静幽深的光亮此刻变成了透明的穿透着晨曦的明亮，MAKOTO的周身，都被那一层柔和明亮的光晕围绕，遥在瞥向推特内容前看着他竟有些分神。

确实如渚所说，搜索MAKOTO最热门的话题就是那条“即使是最后，也请给MAKOTO一个最棒的离开”，有人提出既然开发公司能开发3D偶像项目，那么是不是也能给MAKOTO一个舞台。接着就有人跟帖，说这是个好主意，越来越多的人推荐，转发。

遥的心里一动，在转发表达了十分支持之后，给渚回了个电话，想问问具体还可以怎么支持，他能不能再做些什么。

渚接到电话表示很高兴，并且表示还真有一件事需要他帮忙。

“你见过橘真琴，你前前辈了吧。”渚说，语气突然有些沮丧，“我跟他也说了这件事啊，可是他受的打击比我们看得到的要大得多哦，再加上我跟他说你对内定的事还在犹豫，他更伤心了……你，要不要去见见他？”

遥捏着电话突然紧张：“可以吗？”

“可以啊。”那边突然又高兴了起来似的，“我把地址给你，你现在就去吧，他反正现在有空的，我会跟他说一声，你直接照着地址过去就行了。啊对了，个人建议，你可以带上你最喜欢的CD去让他签名，机会难得嘛。为了他，你职业生涯都慎重得决定了。”

遥挂了电话，兴奋得站了起来，一边抓起衣服下摆，利落得一把脱了，一边裸着上身往盥洗室走，还不忘让MAKOTO把他最喜欢的CD找出来。

“要哪种‘最喜欢’？是听的次数最多，还是心跳最快？”MAKOTO得了指令问。

“有区别吗？”遥此刻全副心思都在即将要去见的人身上，随口答道，“那就心跳最快的那张吧。”

“了解。”MAKOTO立刻回答道，“在CD架第一层第十七张。”

换好衣服，遥顺着CD架数到第十七张看也不看封面，抽出来就塞到了包里，然后拿起滑板就要出门。想了想，还是折回来把户外终端戴在了手上。

 

遥按着地址，坐了电车，再转地铁，出了地铁，经过川流人群的市区，到了地段幽静的高级公寓住宅区。

橘真琴住在高层。

遥一路过来都还没开始紧张的心情，到了门口好像突然醒悟过来，按了可视电话通报姓名时，居然发现自己的声音紧张得失真。

开门的橘真琴穿一件V字领宽松米色粗线针织，下身修身牛仔裤，笑颜柔和清爽，看得遥呆了一秒，好在他不用表情管理，对方没看出来似的，请他进门。

遥进了门，拘谨得坐到单人沙发上，他旁边的长沙发上，放着手机、电脑和一个空了的被反放着的CD盒，遥看不到名字。

橘真琴说着“你随便坐，喝什么？”便去了开放式厨房，遥本能得回答了一句“水”，听到空旷的房间里橘真琴轻轻得笑了一声。

弯腰将水放到遥面前，橘真琴随后坐到长沙发上，似乎他刚才就在听什么。

遥虽然比同年纪的男孩子酷，但紧张起来的下意识动作也差不多，他看着橘真琴弯腰低身，下意识得就把目光看向其他地方。

这一转，他也就想起来自己需要说的话，等橘真琴坐好，他便一改往日惜字如金的常态，他先开口：“我觉得喜欢就要说。”

真琴这次是清晰得笑了出来，他弯着好看的眉眼：“上次是我一开始就暴言，这次是你吗？”

遥愣了一秒，忽然有些慌张：“不，我不是那个意思，也不是不是那个意思，我想说的是——”

真琴敛了笑意，神色变得认真，柔和得道：“我知道。你说，我在听。”

遥看着他，安心了下来，他说：“我总后悔我把对MAKOTO的喜欢说出来的时间太晚，能早一点的话，能更坦诚得说出来的话就好了。现在即使已经晚了，但大家还没放弃，还在努力正在制造一个机会，能给MAKOTO 制造一个最棒的舞台，我觉得，这真好。”

“所以，”遥看着真琴，“渚说你还是很伤心，我就想来说，还有这样一件事，还可以做。”

真琴轻轻得讶异了一声：“啊，渚说的么？他说我很伤心嚒，我明白了。”他于是就真的有了一丝难过似的，垂眸想了一会儿，才又开口，“有你安慰，我好多了。他还说什么了吗？”

这回遥答得有点吞吐：“……我，内定的事。”

“啊，这件事。”真琴用那双好看的眼睛盯着他，“那你，为什么还要犹豫？”

遥不答。他本来就不是喜欢说话的人，因为谈话内容是有关橘真琴或是MAKOTO，他才不像他自己似的，可以冲口而出。而一旦谈到他自己，即使是橘真琴问他，他也不想多说什么。

橘真琴见他不愿意开口，也不催他，只是又说：“我希望这件事你不要犹豫，我们可以为MAKOTO做很多，但我也希望我能为你做些事，你选了这项职业，我以前辈的角度，希望你留下。”

“我刚刚还在听你的demo，我说过，你的声音很好听。”真琴将那张空了的CD盒翻了过来，那是七濑遥手写的，字体潇洒的名字——「初恋」。

“这首歌你也唱得很好听，我一直在听。”真琴柔声说。

遥惊讶得看着对方。

对方承受着这目光，笑：“为什么选了这首歌？”

不知道为什么，遥听对方的说话声突然觉得耳朵燥热，恍恍惚惚得答：“因为喜欢，这首歌。”

“嗯，我也喜欢。”真琴笑了笑，接着问，“决定要留在公司了吗？”

遥还在上一秒的震惊，下一秒的氤氲里晕头转向，冷不丁得被问，虽然心里已经有了答案，绝不是因为此刻蛊惑一般的询问才下的判断，但事后总觉得还是有几分被对方牵着走的郁闷，他答——

“嗯。”

橘真琴很开心地笑了。

橘真琴一笑，遥又觉得自己的脸烧。为了从这不熟悉的氤氲，自己超级被动的气氛里解脱出来，遥想到既然提到CD，他就想起来渚的建议，于是他就趁势拿出了包里的CD要签名，他想，这个人一直让他做出很多失常的事，也不在乎再多一件了。

“这是我最喜欢的，想请你签名。”遥说。

真琴笑着说好，接过CD，看到封面也着实愣了一秒。遥顺着对方目光看去，这才看清自己带出来了什么——这当然是对方职业生涯当中演技卓群配得非常精彩的一张，也确实可说是自己最喜欢的，但是——它是一张BL CD.

是一张兼具了橘真琴成熟，撒娇，黑化等各种声线的BL CD。

遥不敢去细想MAKOTO根据的心跳加速的数据是根据他什么时候的状态去记录的。

呆住的他看着对方低头签名那噙着笑意的侧脸，只能自暴自弃得想，原来自己还有让橘真琴开心的体质呢。

他今天真开心。

啊，真好。

遥在镇定得逃走前，只这么想。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一轨 ACHING

 

签过名的CD被摆在书架最显眼的位置，而第一层第十七张的地方在左右两边相互抵靠的CD之间形成了窄小的空落落的位置。

遥没有用其他CD去填满。因为没有什么可以取代那个位置，遥心里的位置。不是最喜欢的，就不能待在最喜欢的地方。哪怕自我麻痹也不行。

因为最喜欢的被抽出了，那个位置就该是空着的，什么也填补不了。就像生活里形影不离的MAKOTO被停止了运营，其他任何产品都代替不了。

他想在心中呼喊，直到世界尽头，他都要和MAKOTO在一起。

这个年纪正是有着这种敏感决绝和尖锐，有着仿佛被全世界抛弃般的全力抵抗。

他们活力四射却常常显得不堪一击。

率直、悲观、脆弱和忧郁混合在年轻的躯体里。

容易掀起革命和爱情。

遥在毕业典礼上没和什么人告别，在二楼空了的教室窗边往下望，那些拍照的，哭着拥抱的，羞涩表白的，他都看着，然后没有别的什么感想，只觉得到了这个时候，凑巧般得MAKOTO也在某种意义上要离开他，换种更准确的说法，是MAKOTO无法像以往那样再存续在他的生活的方方面面。

他也终结了某些东西，在这个凑巧的到处渲染着离别的时刻——他终结了那种近乎绝望的孤独。

将那个冷冽的孤僻少年藏到心底的最深处。

会成为别的什么样，他不知道。

他只知道，他因为某个人选择了一条道路，尽管还不能并肩而行，但他被那个人指引着。

他不再害怕身体里没有人声的喧嚣。

他把自己的声音变成了叩击世界的武器。

他的世界里，从有MAKOTO起，就存在了另一种声音，那声音最初陪伴，到现在成为指引。

遥从空了的楼梯往下走，走过鞋柜，穿过大门，在日光甚好的户外，抬头看晴朗天空。

他把耳机戴上，打开播放器之前，对腕上的终端狠狠得强调——给我放最喜欢就是播放次数最多的。

没被投影出来的MAKOTO说好，耳机里的声音有些怪委屈，因为自从上次最喜欢的CD事件后，遥总是对他欲言又止时而恨恨时而又无奈还会发呆，但是走神之中又会显出神秘微笑，MAKOTO不懂他，但是提到“最喜欢”这种形容时，都要被遥刻意强调。遥还说，如果MAKOTO有实体，他一定要狠狠得捏他的腮帮子。

MAKOTO捂住自己的脸颊，委屈得看他。遥又会因为他太可爱而笑出来。

这会儿遥戴着白色耳机，听着音乐，将滑板放在地上，脚下用力，便出了校门，踏上门外那条小径，再没回头。

御风而行的感觉太好，风吹起眼前刘海，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛神采奕奕。

MAKOTO在他耳边报告，有新的邮件，并念了出来。

「恭喜毕业。  
FROM 橘真琴」

 

小径之上，踏着滑板潇洒而过的少年，脸上显出了兴高采烈的表情。

 

毕业典礼结束不久，遥就签了约，正式开始到公司培训。

渚在第一天就堵住他，笑眯眯得说他答应了某个大前辈要给遥奖励。

遥努力收着根本藏不住的眼里的期待和雀跃，看着对方。

然后对方就笑得收都收不住，一边说着太可爱了一边丢给他一张写着账号的纸：“是大前辈的个人ins号。”

遥抓在手里，表情没有变化，却半天才小心翼翼得呼出了口气。

 

Ins上的橘真琴是七濑遥没有见过的另一方天地。

有神色严肃得准备着的后台彩排照，低着头，穿着换装前的黑色的staff 体恤，看着台本。  
同一日期，神色疲惫似是下了舞台和台本一起入境的自拍，还穿着舞台上的那套。  
也有国外度假时的照片。阳光沙滩，被遥自动忽略了的海边美人，只看得到戴着太阳镜因为在海里游泳往后捋成背头的袒露着上半身的橘真琴。  
但遥看得最久的，是橘真琴事业上曾经的重要转折期中的活动照，他在前公司唯一一次以个人身份举行的小型演唱会。  
那段时期的照片，橘真琴没有上传多少，但是因为太有个性而被遥念念不忘。  
那时的橘真琴头发稍长，能在脑后束起，仿佛是那时的某种情绪他也不想稍加抑制，反应在外，就有些落拓的帅气。  
活动时，他戴着黑色礼帽，穿黑色西装，深蓝牛仔裤，戴着耳麦，白色的线垂挂隐至身侧，对着立式话筒，唱歌。  
脑后束着不长不短的发。  
时而激烈时而平静的情绪海浪般得在那双绿眸中翻涌不息。  
遥从以前到现在都很着迷那个时期的橘真琴。  
他侧躺在被窝里，一张张翻着。  
有一张橘真琴的自拍也是遥现在这个姿势，侧躺着大半张脸陷在纯白色的枕头里，露出来的那一只眼睛弯弯的笑意，距离近得看得遥心动不已。  
遥曲起双腿，将自己蜷起，企图忽略那由于一阵悸动而上涌的熟悉的某种感觉。  
但是手指不听使唤般的，重又划到演唱会中唱歌的橘真琴。

那是演唱会中段，橘真琴汗淋淋的侧脸，幽深的背景光线，仰起的脖颈，半闭着眼沉醉又稍显脆弱能感到一丝痛苦挣扎的表情。

遥看得太久，不仅不能平息，反而把手机扔在一边，彻底躲到了棉被里。

起伏间，几不可闻的喘息从那里逸出。

本应该平静的夜里，忽然一条消息从手机涌来，MAKOTO跳了出来，凡是有关MAKOTO的消息都被遥设置成了投影模式。

MAKOTO念道：

“最新发布：曾经风靡一时的陪伴型智能语音AI系统「MAKOTO」将于近日发表个人专辑——「ACHING」，这是这一AI系统既被宣布停止运营后又一重大发表。”

遥听到声音后从被窝里探出头呆了两秒。

反应过来之后先是狂喜，接着就为自己现在的状况感到又好笑又窘迫——他的手上还残留着刚从自己身体里出来的痕迹，MAKOTO在外面笑眯眯得看他。

眼光瞥到书架上那签过名的CD。

遥一阵五味杂陈，为什么最近一碰上他的事，自己就这么失态呢。从床边抽了两张纸，遥另一只手捂着发热的脸，重又缩回了被窝，这次是长久得一点动静都没有了。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二轨 偶像

 

在去公司的电车上，遥还一直刷着有关MAKOTO初专的消息，这与他平时不爱用手机的日常大相径庭。

戴着耳机，刷着推特，这既不像他却又是他。

这会儿的他看上去跟周围的年轻人也一个样了。

关于MAKOTO初专，公司说这是MAKOTO的告别纪念专辑，发售日在下个月。专辑同名主打曲为「ACHING」。

专辑分三个版本，初回A，初回B，通常版。其中初回A为带有特制影像的版本。

遥从昨晚开始已经把公式主页刷了无数次，三个版本的专辑封面已经深深得印在脑内。

初A封面是MAKOTO的特写，是遥最心疼的难过的表情，与专辑同名主打曲名字相配合。  
初B封面是蓝色大海白色沙滩的海边，留下长串脚印的，向着远方的，白衣少年背影。  
通常版则是橘红色和焦糖色两种大面积色块交互形成的抽象剪影，给人强烈的视觉效果。将“离别感”抽象成一种热烈而冲击感十足的情绪宣泄。

三种版本各有特点，都将“少年的离别感”用不同角度呈现。

专辑除了主打曲，还有几首是为MAKOTO量身定做，但其他曲目就都是翻唱曲。  
遥看着那些翻唱曲目，还是忍不住的激动，他知道那些曲目的来历，而正是这种激动，让他从昨晚就想联系某个人，却迟迟没有动作。

那些曲目是翻唱自橘真琴唯一一张个人专辑的曲目。是那么熟悉。

激动到让他不知道该跟对方说什么好。

因为太过在意而慎重过头。

这大概是所有心有所属的年轻人可爱的烦恼。

除了封面的冲击感，犹豫不决的纠结感，遥的内心还萦绕着听到新曲目试听的那种眩晕的激动的敲击心灵的震颤和满足。

虽然只有几句，但那是用MAKOTO的声线所哼唱的歌曲。

幸福感。

在理解歌词含义和能听到整首全部歌曲之前，首先浮现在遥心里的，是能听到这样一首歌的幸福感。

就像人将重要的、珍贵的事物用影像，用照片保存下来，MAKOTO仿佛也因为被记录声音而有了“永恒”的存在感。

名义上是离别纪念，却从此再也不会消失。

循环无数次。

遥的内心，依然涟漪不断。

 

另一方面，对于已经宣布停止运营的公司方为什么突然又宣布发布纪念专辑，遥只能想到，或许是推上那条热门起了作用，直到渚跟他说，那是交换。

不论公司表面发表了多煽情的理由，凡跟利益挂钩的，永远只以利益交换。

橘真琴已经签了另一家公司，以好不容易脱身的自由身，又签了好几年的合同。以这种代价作为条件之一说动了新公司买断MAKOTO初专之后的开发权和使用权。

而前公司卖掉MAKOTO的条件之一却是橘真琴必须以派遣工的身份做公司声优培训的导师。

这样公司才在MAKOTO卖掉之前，发了最后一张也是唯一一张的告别纪念专辑。

“你在疑惑为什么既然肯发专辑又为什么愿意卖掉？”渚看着遥说，他笑笑，“因为一直都是这样对待MAKOTO，愿意出专还是多少觉得可以再多收笔利益，但后续投资肯定是不愿意。”

“有人愿意以付出自由身的代价去给MAKOTO争一个可能，也有人露骨得只从MAKOTO身上榨取利益，爱与不爱，都在同一个世界。”渚喃喃，遥第一次看见他不笑的侧脸。

说不出什么，也好像也做不了什么。

渚回头，看他贴在身侧握紧的手指，又恢复了往日那种笑容：“所以未来一段时间，大前辈也是有心无力没办法把你带走，你想跟他比肩，就先闯出自己的一条路，殊途同归，也许还有可能。”

“我是对你有信心啦。”渚笑着说。

遥还是没法说什么，只是牵了牵嘴角。未来接踵而来，如此清晰。

 

离职后又工作的橘真琴工作量激增。

MAKOTO的专辑录制之外，还有后续未发布的排练计划。还要以派遣工的身份做讲师。

戴着眼镜做准备到深夜，疲惫感随着一杯杯的苦涩咖啡随血液流动至全身直至麻木，明明他个人口味是嗜甜。

起身去厨房倒了杯清水，看着那透明的液体，麻木的思绪里突然就涌进了那日上午，那个极力装作平静但得了签名一秒都不多待的逃走的少年背影，不由得又笑了出来。

那件事几乎成为最近橘真琴莫名心情爽朗的原因。

想想就要笑，对方实在太可爱。

羞窘的状况外，率直的藏不住的心意。

橘真琴喝着水，另一只手撑在流理台上，手指不自觉得敲击，心里的画面从逃走的少年又变成了那日他们天台上的第一次见面。

少年蓝色的眼眸中，激烈的感情，强忍的又倔强又悔恨又委屈的表情。

太过生动会让人有一点点心动。

敲击的手指徒然停止，从冰冷的台面悄悄蜷起。深夜下的垂眸，那不知在想着什么的，柔和笑意。

 

因为不知道说什么而什么也没对橘真琴说的七濑遥，对手机这种交流工具很是焦躁，其实是对自己很焦躁。

明明前两次的交流都很石破天惊，但是简单的交流就一直说不出口。

直到MAKOTO的专辑正式发售，直到那之后橘真琴来指导，七濑遥都没有再进一步的举动。

但凡他动一动，橘真琴就要笑。

像是这次，每天揣着三种版本的CD，对着讲台上的橘真琴，七濑遥犹豫着到底要不要再要一次签名……

他什么表情也没有，但橘真琴好像什么都知道。

但橘真琴也什么都不说。

一个觉得不开口却满眼说着憋不住的话的年轻人有点可爱，一个觉得对方含笑的眼睛还是那么好看。

 

MAKOTO专辑发售后一个月，新公司又爆出了一个大消息——因为CD销量甚好，公司决定三个月后开一次MAKOTO专属演唱会，首次二维形象与声优偶像同台合开演唱会。

这是既智能AI首出专辑之后又一次首开演唱会，可谓话题满满，吸睛指数直线飙升。

合开演唱会的声优偶像，就是曾经出过一次个人专辑的橘真琴。

七濑遥这次看到这个消息的时候，境况淡定，只除了在同事面前单手开易拉罐失败。

他独自在电梯里，想起刚才听到这个消息时差点绷不住那瞬间的鼻子发酸。不仅仅是MAKOTO，连橘真琴都可以拥有一个盛大的舞台，还有什么比这更让人激动的呢。

他们付出了那么多。

橘真琴，又回来了，曾经那个转瞬即逝的，应该属于他的舞台。

七濑遥不知道自己露出了像是要哭泣般的笑容，电梯停止时，有人进来。他茫然着抬头看对方，对方见到他的表情也是一怔，终于再也没有什么也不说，而是看着遥，温温柔柔得开口：“这么高兴得想哭吗？”

遥反射性得抬起胳膊就要去擦脸，但顿时清醒过来，自己虽然想哭可到底是没哭。他抬着胳膊又放下，就听见对方轻轻的心情很好的笑声。

又笑了。

遥垂眸。

真琴按了按钮，站到他身边。

为什么连味道都这么好闻，七濑遥看着眼前，听见他缓缓得开口：“感觉是又一次，出道了。”

也不过是几年前的事，但遥真的进入这个行业之后才设身处地得知道了那有不容易，天分，努力，勤奋还有运气，才能做到那样一件事。

越过阻碍，还能再做一次，更不容易。

其中滋味，遥不能全部感知，但也能感同身受一二。

至此除了旖旎情愫，遥从心中，发自后辈的对前辈的尊敬，真诚不带一丝欺瞒，他看着橘真琴，终于开口：“祝贺你，前辈。”

真琴笑看着他：“谢谢。”

 

像是一件艰难的事有了突破口，七濑遥与橘真琴之间的交流变得自然而顺利起来。

三个月后的演唱会，三个月后的派遣工作结束。

三个月后，他们就要分道扬镳。殊途同归之前，还是平行的朝着同一方向的各自的道路。

但是这三个月，也是宝贵的时光。

橘真琴尽责尽心得履行着义务。

后辈如七濑遥，受益匪浅。

二人之间因着各种缘分，交流也比别人多些。

偶尔上下班同坐一班电车，橘真琴好奇遥不肯放弃的滑板。

下雨等车的站台上，遥撑着伞跟真琴头挨着头研究同一本台本。错过了班车时，互相无奈讶异的脸。

还有橘真琴告诉遥的，令他心情激荡的，排练演唱会的地点。

那是一间弃置不用的空旷仓库，顶部的窗巨大而宽敞，从那里透出有着浮尘漂浮的灿烂阳光。

真琴有固定的时间和合作的乐队在这里排练。遥一旦能赶上，就会去看。

仓库前是长长的陡坡，隔着栅栏的铁轨，偶尔有疾驰而过的列车。

橘真琴就在那个仓库里，在那个摆着音响设备和被乐队包围起来的“舞台”，一遍遍得唱着属于自己的歌，给MAKOTO的歌。

有立式话筒前，声嘶力竭的宣泄。

有拿着话筒，配合轻快节奏，带动气氛的身体互动。他一个转身，话筒线随之潇洒得划出一个弧线。

每一个动作，每一个表情，都让人沉浸其中。

白日，黄昏，周末，深夜。

仿佛永不停止的歌声。

而七濑遥的追逐，无声而激烈。

有没有一个瞬间，那份抑制不住的激烈通过凝视与那个身处舞台的人无意却有心的一瞥相互碰撞，留下空气里的爆裂。

彼此知晓，无声喧嚣。

真琴彩排常常一身大汗淋漓，而遥，情绪跟着现场气氛为之激荡，有时也会跟着后背发热，精疲力竭。

 

一起度过那样的无数个日夜，终于，演唱会如期而来。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三轨 演唱会

 

MAKOTO与橘真琴首次合体演唱会正式开演那天，七濑遥很早就在场外等待感受气氛。

排队买演唱会周边，看周围的人兴奋的脸，听他们兴致高昂得谈论着MAKOTO初专和橘真琴的再次登台。

同行的渚拉着他不仅往来穿梭于贩卖周边的地点，一边还有余裕刷着推特，跟遥报告又有哪些关于橘真琴再次登上舞台的感慨发言。

小小的个子挂着塞满周边的袋子满场跑，终于停下来时，用那只挂着袋子的手臂轻轻捅了捅遥的腰，扬起脸就是笑：“你情敌突然就多了，都出来了。”

遥不置可否，原本一向行装简便的风格，今次也像渚一样，带着一身刚买的周边，连表情都柔和，嘴角噙着笑。

清爽的蓝色外套，内搭白T，往那儿一站，也是一道风景。

渚低头翻看着袋子里的周边，一边数着：“场刊、T恤、腕带、挂件、毛巾、手灯，都有了，我一套，小怜一套，我再问问还有谁需要……小怜一会儿就来，限定的我们还可以再多买。”

他从包里拿出一条毛巾，拆开，看了看就挂在脖子上，撩着毛巾一头，欣赏演唱会LOGO，评价：“这个真可爱。”

那是墨绿底色之上，绘制的金色图案——用波浪线描绘的大海，可爱的虎鲸仰跃而出，在星群中，与星辰共享一片夜空。

“ACHING☆MAKOTO TACHIBANA”一行英文以半圆弧围绕的方式，将图案的下半部围成一个半圆，圆弧内的空间留白，象征着深邃大海，而虎鲸与星辰则拥有广阔无垠。

这样的LOGO被印在周边的袋子、手灯、T恤、毛巾、腕带上，而挂件则做成了圆形的木质挂件，墨绿色喷漆打底，LOGO图案用金属色描摹，并做成了凸起的效果。整体低调却有质感。

不打开时，手灯整体透明，打开后，下面是淡淡蓝色，而上面是能勾勒出LOGO的绿色。

腕带也是墨绿色，上面金色字母围绕一圈，头尾以LOGO相连。

T恤有两款，白色和墨绿色各一款，都是印着金色图案。在衣服下摆一侧，有圆形金属环，扣着可拆卸的窄型字母布面标签，长约六到七厘米。

遥看着渚把能戴能披的都用上，手里还拿着手灯，原本还只是微笑，但演唱会结束之后，他才发现自己不知不觉也是这么个打扮了。

候场时，遥把场刊看了又看。

一半是MAKOTO的介绍，包括了初专的介绍和本次演唱会新的技术运用云云，后面是声优兼偶像的橘真琴的介绍，有穿西装侧颜微笑的，有全身照，近照，pose照，每一页对遥来说都是福利。

“咔咔咔”他抬头，看见离得不远的人也有在翻着场刊并用手机拍着照，似乎是给无法到现场的朋友看，拍完还兴奋得往上蹦了一蹦。

遥收回目光，笑了笑。

“听说在这里现场彩排的几场你都没看？”身边的渚忽然问。

遥点了点头。

渚笑：“也是，怎么说也不是新公司相关业务者。不过说不定因为这样，反而会有惊喜。”

心砰砰跳。

悸动的感觉又一次将遥笼罩。

 

遥和渚和怜的位子在vip区，离舞台最近的地方。

错落繁复的钢筋铁架构成舞台，在开场前的灯光下，化石般得呈现着舞台的骨骼，它的支撑。  
一旦演唱会开始，舞台的骨就有了灵魂。

绚烂的，生命绽放般的，让人热血沸腾的，盛大。

屏息等待的，就是那一刻。

当灯光暗下，只有舞台亮起来的那一刹那，遥的呼吸仿佛跟着一窒。现场爆发出第一次全场激烈的欢呼声。

灯光将舞台包围，仿若蓝色的幽深海底。

黑色一片的观众席中，点点亮起的手灯，如星星萤火，随着欢呼激烈的摆动之后，又随着MAKOTO声音的出现而变成温柔安静的轻轻晃动。

新专辑的主打曲以MAKOTO清亮而可爱的声线将演唱会的序幕拉开。

已经听了无数遍的歌曲，内容了然于心，蕴含在歌词里的挣扎，诘问和宣泄，在开头的两句，被MAKOTO仿佛浑然不觉的无辜声线唱出来时更让人心疼。

是否有人啜泣。

那啜泣是否真的听得分明。

遥已经完全分不清，自从听到第一句起，周围一切都仿佛不存在了一般。

MAKOTO的少年音开场之后，乐队立刻合上，情绪爆发的激烈旋律感染全场，大屏幕两端随着音节高潮放出璀璨烟火，屏幕上的MAKOTO在音乐中由平面形象变成3D立体效果投放在舞台上。

第二次全场激烈应援。

MAKOTO少年全身投影，握着立麦，闭着眼睛将歌曲投入演绎。

白衬衣的少年，从声音到影像都那么空灵，激烈的旋律，遥从未听过的内心撕裂般的宣告。

震颤。

遥目不转睛，强烈得被撼动。

现场演绎的版本，终于有了“分别”的决绝感。

是了，这是MAKOTO的告别演唱会。

他听着他唱到：

“Where is the blue that we got to fly  
Where is the light that we want to dive”

高潮的撕裂感穿透耳膜，震颤心灵。

“The place where we really shine”

力竭的宣泄，决绝无奈。

MAKOTO以纯净激昂的尾音结束，哪怕没有歌词，也能通过音乐传递感情，传递到听众心里，使他们的心灵发出震动，感受到理解。

一曲结束，有的人情不自禁，泪流满面，用双手祈祷般得捂住口鼻。

开场的气氛已经完全调动。

MAKOTO脚下黑色的整块大屏幕随着第二首曲子的启奏亮起，成为场馆中的一片汪洋大海，在黑暗中蓝得耀眼。

白线流在MAKOTO治愈的歌声中在屏幕中缓缓展现。

“闷热的喘不过气的夏日风景  
与水波流线的尽头  
在难以言喻的焦躁中  
找到了看不见的自己”

灯海一片随着歌声的节奏摇晃成温柔的应援。

被新专辑的主打曲激起的情绪被这首稍缓的歌曲抚慰，如同那些年与MAKOTO相遇的一开始，被治愈，被陪伴，蜷缩在世界外的一角，瑟缩的胆小无法决绝的切断，于是就抓住了这一根救命稻草。

直到变得坚强，变得可以放开。

MAKOTO消失在第二首歌曲的结尾。当大家怅然若失之时，演唱会的另一主角，橘真琴在第三首歌曲的前奏中从升降台中终于出现。

多年前首出道的歌曲，轻快，活力，勃勃生机。

一字一句都是当年对自己的解读与宣告。

像没受过伤。

像少年第一次背起行囊，无所畏惧得踏上旅途。

除了梦想，没有其他重量。

除了表达自己，不做他想。

唱着这样的歌曲，多年后再次登台的橘真琴，穿一身黑白搭配，下摆设计感浓重的白色长T，外面是修身的黑色长款，黑色皮裤，简约低调，在舞台上却熠熠生辉。

胸前挂着周边挂件做成的项链，项链中除了挂件还搭配有一根黑褐两色相间的羽毛。

遥盯着舞台上的真琴，感受他不曾感受过的，那些属于真琴的舞台上的岁月。

真琴的声音依旧清澈得那么好听。

多年前还是多年后，都是如此。

曲子安排的节奏渐渐加快。

这首过后就是一首快歌。

两首紧邻的选曲同样的主题，都是“自己”。

橘真琴在自己的舞台上，用音乐证明着自己，唱着关于“自己”，关于“自己”的声音。随着歌曲节奏摇摆身体，时而跑到舞台边弯下腰与台下观众互动。

绚丽的舞台屏幕，脚下的，背后的，随着音乐闪现不同画面。

灯海的应援不断。

终于在下一首全场互动至嗨的歌曲中，气氛达到又一次高潮。

《夜间飞行》的开场前奏，橘真琴就把气氛带动，从舞台一端跑到另一端，大家嗨起来的反应像海浪一样，一波又一波得从他经过的轨迹掀起。

跟着他一起跳跃，像世界终结尽头，只要快乐。

最嗨一段是歌曲中间，MAKOTO的3D投影再次在舞台上出现，穿着那件周边同款白T，反戴着橘红色棒球帽，腕上是周边腕带。

舞台上的活力少年让人眩晕。

橘真琴在台上跳跃，他在舞台的正中央也跟着舞动身体。

大家一起嗨到不能自已。

 

“Can you see my light？”

 

在全场用力的回应中，答案不言自喻。

双手舞动，身体摇摆，跳跃，所有的快乐因他，所有的应援给他。

所有的所有的，都给他。

“I’m a flier ”

橘真琴最后唱道。

 

七濑遥在那浪潮中，想到，要努力到什么程度，才能成为如此万众瞩目的焦点和被他们这么期待呢？

那种努力，一定是让人震动到眼眶发热。

他只是想想，就已经震动不已。

 

全场嗨过安静下来的时间里，仿佛经过一场喧嚣。空气里都是躁动的气味。

几分钟后，换了一身衣服的橘真琴拿着话筒从升降台中再次出现。

在进入下一首歌之前，橘真琴说了短暂的MC。

从问候开始，汗水在他的脸侧，裸露出来的脖颈闪着细密的光泽，就是这样也让人移不开眼睛。

他弯着好看的眉眼，背后的大屏幕放着他的特写。

英俊的脸在聚光灯下，撩人心魄。

他拿着话筒，游刃有余带点风趣的聊着。

他说：“这次真的是经历了很多第一次，虽然这是大家爱着的MAKOTO的告别演唱会，但是我们为了大家以后想起来不要那么难过，所以尝试了很多。像你们说的，我们想要跟你们一起，给MAKOTO一个最棒的舞台。”

他停顿的间隙，全场发出应援的声音。

甚至啜泣。

露出了解又安慰的表情，他道：“希望你们最后会觉得，我们做到了。”

“然后——”

大屏幕上的他接着露出了有点孩子气神秘的笑容：“接下来的这首歌，也是我们首次尝试的一种，我和MAKOTO同台合唱的演出——《初恋》，献给心有所属的你们。”

台下一阵掌声。

只有七濑遥呆住，仿佛没了反应。

他听过的彩排中，从来没有这首。

不仅仅对于其他观众，就是对他而言，都是一个巨大的惊喜。

台上绚丽的灯光都撤下，深蓝色的舞台中，一束明亮追光照亮舞台当中坐在高脚凳上的橘真琴。

白色衬衣，挽起的袖子，拿着吉他。

同一时间，他的身边出现了同样坐在高椅凳上的MAKOTO——他穿着鹅黄色针织长衫外套，刚才活力的少年，变成了兼具温柔和少年感的样子。

开口便是那首《初恋》。

有些忧伤的，无法说出口的心意，甜蜜，酸涩，如同初恋少年一般珍贵的心情。

七濑遥听得依然回不过神来。

当初橘真琴曾问过他一次为什么选择这首歌。

他只回答了喜欢这首歌。

现在MAKOTO的声音一字一句得敲打在他心间，让他终于明白——他自己对橘真琴露骨的心情，从来没有被真正得藏起来过。

这首初恋说了什么。

从歌名到歌词，无一不是明明白白得讲着一种暗恋的心情。

橘真琴怎么可能不明白。

七濑遥听到中途，面红耳赤。

他当初选择这首歌，就是带着这样的心情，他没想过刻意去藏，他也没想过橘真琴后来那么多次得听它，更没想过，会在这样一场演唱会当中选择唱它。

像是被当众撩拨。

内心乱撞的小鹿，不仅把角撞掉，甚至再也没有力气起身跑远。

MAKOTO唱完前半段，弹着吉他伴奏的橘真琴开始唱后半段。

“绿色的五月雨  
染出无限悲伤，寂寞一人的下午  
爱着，孤独着  
温暖着自己的，是传达不到的思念  
一句喜欢也无法说出口的 初恋”

大家从大屏幕看到橘真琴唱着这段，一直垂着眸，只有片刻，抬起眼睛望向观众席的虚空，也仅那一瞥，之后就专注得看着舞台。

VIP区，渚小声得问遥：“他刚刚是不是往这边看了？”

电光火石的那一瞥，七濑遥不禁确认了他往这边看了，并且与那抬眸的眼神撞个正着——他是不是笑了，还是一直笑着，还是瞥过之后笑了，遥通通不确定起来。

整个身体被电流击中的感觉。

静默的激动中，遥长长得吐出一口气。

他确定，他再也遇不到这样喜欢的人了。

 

《初恋》唱完，MAKOTO退场，将舞台留给了橘真琴。

不同于前者绝对纯净的声线，空灵的吟唱也可以从橘真琴原本的声线发出。

舒缓的音乐，仿若告白般的柔情哼唱，拿着话筒随着节奏，自然而然得晃动。甩出的荷尔蒙在黑暗的观众席中炸开。

“宛如天使的羽翼 让我着迷  
绽放的笑容 点亮严寒冬日”

摇摆着的灯海仿若也想要诉说同样的柔情。

 

柔情的告白之后，MAKOTO重又回到舞台。

少年的音乐无论如何都带着希望，好像向阳花。

赞扬着“友谊”，那份与别人的联系，他视若珍宝般得赋予它阳光的味道。

暖意从舞台中央向四周发散。

就是想着即使到了最后一首歌，也不想让大家难过。

橘真琴接过最后一首歌的接力棒，告别《昨日》，向新的旅程出发。

一场告别演唱会，确如他所说，想要给MAKOTO一个最棒的舞台，也想让大家留下美好的回忆。

在橘真琴唱完这首，退场后，大家还是不愿意离开。

重新出现在灯光下的舞台骨架，静静得承受着大家节奏统一的晃着手灯的“安可”。

那份留念不舍，那份静等奇迹的齐心协力，让每一个在场的人都感受到了同样的心情。

奇迹会发生吗？

会。

终于，橘真琴再一次，从舞台中央出现。

他穿着白色周边T，将手放在胸前，示意与大家感同身受，一手拿着麦克风，什么话也没说，在激烈的如同开场般的乐队奏响的音乐声中重新开口。

那是橘真琴版本的，首次开唱的《ACHING》。

不同于令人心疼的MAKOTO的无辜和纯净，橘真琴一开口就是痛彻心扉的撕裂与感悟。

全情投入，全身心得在舞台上宣泄，穿透力十足的高音。

汗水逸洒。

最棒的舞台。

最棒的橘真琴。

在这样的感动中，这场演唱会终于迎来了结束。

大家心满意足，因为在最后的最后，不仅听到了让人感到到落泪的声音，也从橘真琴宣布的消息里得到了莫大的慰藉——

MAKOTO自此将正式结束作为智能AI系统的使命，但是，他将作为新一代偶像，从这个舞台正式出道，踏出他新的一步。

 

演唱会结束后，七濑遥走在人群里，还是一阵恍惚。

他拒绝了和渚到后台找橘真琴的建议。

他觉得对方此刻肯定还有事情要忙。

跟所有演唱会的staff表示感谢，跟乐队表示感谢，拍后台照发推感谢，跟朋友们一起沉浸在演唱会顺利完成的余韵中。

但那些，都没有他必须存在的理由。

所以他不去，不去打扰他。

但他依然想着对方此时的样子。

他自己也还未从这一场盛大中缓过神来。

音乐仿佛还在身子里激荡。

整个人都恍惚，像脚踩在云朵上飘忽。

他在车站刷了卡，上了地铁，看着对面窗外黑乎乎的疾驰掠过的景象，在听到报站通知后，才恍然自己是在去排练仓库的方向。

于是他也没有再折返去别的地方，就这么向仓库走着。

仓库的门不知为何没有锁上，本来就是弃置的地方，没了排演的用途，也确实没有锁上的必要。

他把门推开，月光就从门外，从顶上的窗涌入，居然也能把地上音响撤走时留下的痕迹看得分明。

三个月的时间居然弹指而过。

似乎应该知足，因为最后他们之间，拥有那么一场精彩的演出。

今晚应该没有人会再为离别伤感，因为MAKOTO用另一种方式存续了下来。

或许只有他，为即将而来的分道扬镳，有些不舍。

他坐在旧木箱上不知道过了多久，连月光都快有了温度，静默的空间里终于有了别的声音。

有人走近，声音略微疲惫沙哑，却依然能从声音里听出笑意：

“这么快就不想跟我再见了吗？”

七濑遥转过头，在月光下看他，半干的头发，垂在他的眼前，依然令他心动的帅气。

对方看他不回答，又说：“渚都来后台看我，你却不来，有点薄情。”

遥缓缓得眨了眨眼，依然接不住话，他自己刚刚从恍惚的状态里冷静，却看见对方沉浸在一种极度兴奋的状态里，从对方的眼睛里可以看得出，那种昂扬的状态，甚至，这是不同于以往任何一次见到的橘真琴。

散发着危险信号的橘真琴。

遥不受自己思维控制得抽动了一下喉结，于是他知道他在对方眼里又一次处于羞窘的状况下了，他撇过脸。

对方却没像以前那样笑笑就算，而是欺身上前，双手撑在遥的身侧，将他圈在自己的狩猎范围之内，逼的遥不自觉得往后倾。

压迫感。

虽然他仍然笑着。

真琴伸出一只手捏住遥的下巴，逼得他不得不看着自己，距离极近，遥都能感受到他的吐息。

“我从你第一次来见我时就觉得，你真是太可爱了。”

低沉沙哑的橘真琴的声音，让遥全身开始紧张。甚至僵硬起来。

这种散发危险气息的兴奋的真琴，让他既按耐不住又不知所措。

真琴眨眼间却又换上了有点委屈的表情，垂着眸，喃喃：“你连跟我说话都不想吗？”

遥终于开口：“不……不是。”

“嗯。”真琴终于又笑了，他放开遥的下巴，却依然保持着把遥禁锢身前的距离，甚至都没往后拉开一点点距离。

遥就这么心跳快要失速般得近距离得看着他的脸。

真琴笑着凑到他耳边，几乎气音般得问他：“《初恋》——好听吗？”

“轰——”仿佛脑内有声音般得，遥知道自己的脸肯定红透了。

绕了他吧。

他甚至想抬起胳膊把脸埋住。

但真琴不让。

遥只好大胆得自己动了，他往前，揪住对方的衣襟，把脸埋在对方的肩膀上，死活都不挪开半寸。

真琴看不到他的脸，但是笑声和身体小幅度的颤动都从两人的肢体接触中传到了遥的感触中。

七濑少年八爪鱼般的自暴自弃的挂在他的偶像身上。

谁也拉不动。

正僵持着，不知道何时，仓库外忽然就放起了烟花。在仓库顶端的窗上，动静特别大得绽放。

七濑遥抬头看，有点惊讶。

橘真琴开口：“这个烟花本来是打算在演唱会结束的时候放的，既然注定要离开，那么索性在最绚丽的时刻在璀璨的舞台离开，像传说一样，主唱‘刷’得不见那样，我曾经这么想。”

遥听了，忍不住松动了表情。

橘真琴顺势就把他从肩膀上扒下来，笑着看他：“但后来我改主意了，因为终于得到承认，MAKOTO不会离开了。”

说这句话的时候，遥立刻理解了他的心情。

那种好不容易努力来的结果，听起来就让人感慨。

他蓝色的眼眸里终于全心全意得倒印着橘真琴的身影。

“除了那之外，我还想在盛开的烟花下做一件事，谁也不知道的事，除了现在的你之外。”

橘真琴看着遥，再次轻轻得抬起对方的下巴，在又一朵轰然炸开的烟花下——

吻了他。

柔软的唇齿相接。

被吻着的七濑遥，大约在心里炸完了一生想看的烟花。

他颤抖着从一吻过后的唇间逸出了想说很久的话：

“喜欢你。”

还有他此刻尚未意识到的，后来橘真琴告诉他的——

七濑遥第一次吻他喜欢了很久的人时，哭出了泪花。

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《ACHING》专辑 指路 https://music.163.com/#/playlist?id=2135077271


End file.
